listfandomcom-20200216-history
Britney Spears doll
The Britney Spears Doll is a doll made in the likeness of pop singer Britney Spears. Several dolls were released. The dolls were dressed with clothing that Spears had used in concerts and mostly in music videos. History The Doll In 1999, Play Along Toys released the Britney Spears Fashion Doll. It was the first product ever released by this toy company. The doll featured Spears with different outfits, make-up and hairstyles from her concerts, appearances, photoshoots and music videos. Yaboom Toys also made a singing Britney Spears doll that would "sing" when you pressed a button on her belly. A porcelain doll was also made, as well as miniature dolls. Popularity In 1999, The doll quickly became one of the hottest toys of the year and holiday season.http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m0EIN/is_1999_Nov_30/ai_57830085/ Millions of the dolls were sold and they were the first and biggest selling toy for Play Alongs Toys. The doll was popular due to the fact they were released at a peak of Spears's fame. Play Along Toys followed up the Britney doll with the following Celebrity dolls: Christina Aguilera, Mandy Moore, Aaron Carter, A*Teens, Sisqó, Dream, 2gether, *NSYNC, Vitamin C, Hilary Duff, Lindsay Lohan and plenty more. They were preceded by the Spice Girls and New Kids on the Block. Criticism The first time Spears actually saw the doll she reportedly was furious. It was reported that she demanded her Britney Spears dolls be changed because, according to a British tabloid, they looked like a "bulldog chewing a wasp." As Spears reportedly reasoned, "I felt a bit bad about ordering changes but hey, it's my doll." End of The Line The doll was given a new head mold with different shaped eyes, a thinner nose and a longer, thinner face. Spears's image began to change when her album Britney was released. Her sexier outfits and steamy videos made the dolls become less desired by children and their parents. The last dolls released were modeled after Britney's 2001 Pepsi commercials and because her Pepsi campaign ended so did her dolls advertising the product. Play Along Toys discontinued the doll in 2004. They are still very popular on eBay but its now getting harder to find the more rarer ones. Dolled Up The Dolls came in series featuring outfits from her earlyest concerts to her lastest videos made from the album Britney. ...Baby One More Time Series *...Baby One More Time *Sometimes *(You Drive Me) Crazy *(You Drive Me) Crazy - Waitress Born To Make You Happy Series *Born To Make You Happy - Ice Outfit (Exclusive Tour Jacket) *Born To Make You Happy - Red Top (Exclusive Tour Jacket) *(You Drive Me) Crazy (Exclusive Tour Jacket) *Billboards Live Performance (Exclusive Tour Jacket) Oops!.. I Did It Again Series *Oops!.. I Did It Again - Red Catsuit *Oops!.. I Did It Again - White Leather *Oops!.. I Did It Again - Outer Space *Lucky - Cow Girl (Exclusive Bracelet) *Lucky - Green Top (Exclusive Bracelet) *Stronger Live In Concert Series *...Baby One More Time - Pink Shirt (Limited Edition CD) *...Baby One More Time - White Leather (Limited Edition CD) *Material Girl (Limited Edition CD) *...Baby One More Time - Pink Shirt (Extra Clothes) *...Baby One More Time - White Leather (Extra Clothes) *Material Girl (Extra Clothes) *Red Grammy Dress (Exclusive Back Stage Pass) *Crazy 2K Tour – Rainbow Dress (Exclusive Bear) *Crazy 2K Tour – White Jumpsuit *Crazy 2K Tour – Blue Fringe Top *Crazy 2K Tour – Orange Jumpsuit Video Performance Collection *I'm A Slave 4 U *I'm A Slave 4 U - Fuchsia Pink *I'm Not A Girl *Stronger *Lucky - Cow Girl *Lucky - Green Top *Crossroads *Las Vegas *Pink Grammy Dress *Oops!.. I Did It Again *…Baby One More Time *Purple Jumpsuit Outfit *Cow Girl Outfit Performing For You Collection *Cow Girl Outfit (Oops!.. Tour) *Captain Outfit (Oops!.. Tour) *Fire Outfit (Oops!.. Tour) *Football Jersey Outfit (Oops!.. Tour) *Purple Jumpsuit Outfit (Oops!.. Tour) Pepsi Series *Car Park Outfit *Hippy Outfit *Factory Outfit Yaboom Singing Dolls *…Baby One More Time – School Girl Outfit *…Baby One More Time – Sports Outfit *(You Drive Me) Crazy *Sometime *Born To Make You Happy *I Will Be There *Thinkin’ About You *Lucky *Stronger OOAK (One Of A Kind) When the dolls where taken off shelves people started to make their own Britney Dolls from her more newer dolls, these can only be seen on eBay. All Britney Brand Dolls come in different styles, boxes and come with different accessories, the list above are only the main stream of dolls that are out and about but there are still many more. The Comeback Not only has Britney Spears made a comeback but so have her Doll series by Play Along. The Circus themed doll are set to make an appearance late 2009. References Category:Britney Spears Category:Toys of the 2000s Category:Celebrity dolls